


【星昴】Without End

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: 大概是治愈系的甜文吧~~前一半比较偏暴力，后一半比较偏温柔主要就是“开真车+真开车”，有打架剧情，流血比较多，有骂人，不喜欢打架的盆友请避雷~~车速不快，保证安全驾驶~~标题 without end 依旧延续歌名的传统艺能，滚爷的排面~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】Without End

“bang——bang——bang——”  
把面前的沙袋想象成那个男人，三记直拳正中他的面门，鼻子破了，温热的血爬过鼻腔流出来，感觉痒痒的。  
“再来！”  
上勾拳击中他的下巴，牙齿磕破嘴唇，唾液混着鲜血流了一嘴的腥味，呸的一声吐在地上。  
“反应太慢了！再来！”  
横拳打在太阳穴上，整个脑袋像被扣在青铜大钟里猛敲一样嗡嗡乱叫，就连视线也变得模糊，一下子站不稳摔到了地上。  
“爬起来！回击啊！用你的手格挡，用你的腿踢！没吃饭么，动作软绵绵的！快点爬起来！”  
挣扎着站起来，刚刚用手背抹掉糊了一脸的血，就被一记正蹬踢中胸口，整个人再次向后飞去，撞到了仓库粗糙的水泥墙面。啊，好疼，肋骨一定是断了吧。  
“废物，没用的东西！想要打好拳就要站稳，站都站不稳的家伙不配跟我学。”  
“从明天起练习扎马步，每天练十个小时。”

星期一晚上十点，刚刚经历放纵的周末恢复工作的人都感觉到疲乏，可拳馆里的灯光却依旧亮的晃眼。  
汗水随着身体的动作流进眼睛里，火辣辣的刺痛，眨一眨就有眼泪流出来。  
“bang——bang——bang——”  
年轻人疯了似的一直踢打着面前的沙袋，直拳，勾拳，摆拳，正蹬，左右鞭腿，一下接一下，手上缠绕着保护指关节的纱布都已经隐隐渗出血迹。  
他对着沙袋低吼。  
“再来！再来！回击啊！回击啊你这个废物！”  
教练走进来关掉了一半的灯，他终于停了下来，弯着腰双手撑着沙袋大口大口喘气。  
“昴流，你不能再这样打下去了，再打下去你就要废了。”  
接过教练递来的毛巾擦掉不断流下的汗水，年轻人低下头说了句对不起。  
“你不用跟我说对不起……其实你以前学过散打而且也一直都有练习，基础很好，没有必要这样不要命的练，透支了身体，受伤来不及恢复，反而得不偿失。你也不是要做专业的散打运动员吧，只是爱好或者为了强身健体的话，这样已经够了。今天你就先回去吧，好好想想自己到底想要做什么，等休息好了，再欢迎你回来。”

昴流沉默着收拾了自己放在储藏柜里的东西，洗完澡之后背着运动包离开拳馆。  
哎，又搞砸了，这下全东京的拳馆差不多都要把自己列入黑名单了吧。  
明明看上去是个弱不禁风的美男子，人畜无害的小绵羊的样子，昴流第一次走进拳馆的时候所有人都不把他当回事，以为这不过是个图新鲜来玩暴力游戏的有钱小白脸，可等他换好一身运动服站在沙袋前面，就连教练都不得不另眼相看，虽然身材很瘦但骨骼外布满了紧实的肌肉，力量感十足，而且身体比例很好，手长腿长，可以更快击中目标，最重要的是他曾经学过散打又没有疏于练习，真要实战的话说不定教练都不是对手。这样的人跑来拳馆，纯粹只是找个地方可以放开了打拳，本来没什么，大家都是开门做生意，送上门的钱谁会不要，可渐渐别人就发现他打起拳来是个不要命的疯子，眼睛里流露出来的狠劲不是那种小绵羊该有的神情，好像沙袋是他的杀父仇人一样，野兽一样的眼神里是恨不得吃他的肉喝他的血，如果别人不叫停他他就永远也不会停，哪怕手背和脚踝上的纱布都鲜血淋漓也不会停。  
没有人敢让这样一个人留在自己的拳馆，谁知道哪天这个疯子是不是就把自己弄死了，或者把别人给弄死。

昴流开着黑色的凌志SUV停在一间常去的酒吧附近，尽管只是穿着普通的衬衫和牛仔裤，但推门走进去的一瞬间还是吸引了酒吧里全部男人和女人的目光。昴流从他早就记不得样貌的父母身上继承了优良的基因，小时候就长得非常可爱，脸蛋和眼睛都是像洋娃娃一样圆圆的，经常被人误认为是女孩子，而青春期之后逐渐褪去了婴儿肥，眼睛变得修长深邃，面部的骨骼线条也渐渐显露，现在已经完完全全是个绮丽的美人了。本来仅仅凭借这张脸就可以颠倒众生，可他从来就只坐在吧台最顶头靠墙的座位，并且目不斜视，除了跟酒保对话外拒绝一切搭讪行为，而且点的酒也不花哨，一般都是普通的加冰威士忌，比如15年的格兰菲迪这样中规中矩的选择，就是进来喝杯睡前酒而已。  
比起平时今天进来的有点晚了，不过深夜的酒吧里永远不缺人。跟昴流隔着两个的空位上坐了一个身穿灰色西服套装的金发男子，样貌自然是上乘，笑起来温柔又多情，但比起酒吧更应该出现在牛郎店，正在跟吧台后的染着粉色头发的女酒保拉着手聊天，说是女酒保也不合适，她其实是这间酒吧的老板，但又一直穿着制服站在吧台后面招待客人，她说这是她的爱好，观察客人，跟他们聊天做朋友。  
“今天太晚了，让他好好休息一夜再说吧……”  
粉发女人弯下腰对金发男人耳语，他侧过头看了一眼正独自饮酒的昴流，一边摸着女老板的手一边不置可否的点了点头。

……

再次见到金发男人的时候，昴流正端着从咖啡店买的热拿铁站在店外公交车站的垃圾桶旁吸烟，他敏感的捕捉到了身后一直盯着自己的视线，于是主动转过头对上了那人的眼睛。  
“你一直跟着我干什么？”  
“皇昴流先生对么？您好，我叫麒饲游人，都厅户籍科的公务员。”  
男人习惯性地伸出右手准备握手，才反应过来昴流的两只手正分别被咖啡和香烟占着，又讪讪地收了回去。  
昴流连忙将香烟按灭，大口喝完咖啡后把空杯子扔进身旁的垃圾桶，这时叫游人的金发男人也从怀里掏出名片双手递了过来。他接过名片一看，确实是公务员的统一制式名片没错，只是，在都厅上班染金发真的没问题么？  
“麒饲先生，那个，您找我有什么事？”  
“不好意思打扰了，这里不是说话的地方，请问能占用您一点时间么？”

最后还是去了位于新宿的早稻田大学政治经济学部读书室，昴流目前是早大经济学科的大三学生，原本在这里等车就是要去院部上课的，而游人也要赶在上班前回到都厅。  
“皇先生，请原谅我的唐突，但是事态紧急我也就开门见山了，其实除了户籍科公务员，我还是樱冢护的联络人。”  
原本神态自若的昴流听到“樱冢护”三个字还是眼神飘忽了一下，他抬起头看着游人说，“樱冢护的事与我无关吧，我应该也不需要知道。”  
“没错，樱冢护和皇一门互为表里分别为政府做事，原本是各不相干，只是从今年开始，樱冢护逐渐失控，不仅常常不接受政府的委托，还私下行动作出了一些有违伦理道德的事情……如果你看了新闻，就知道今年以来已经发生过四起未成年少女失踪案了。”  
昴流点了点头，“案子我确实有所耳闻，那些未成年少女最后都是在离家较远的野外被发现，虽然并没有受到生命威胁或者性侵，但精神上都遭受了比较严重的打击。”  
“是这样，而且还有一点没有对外公布的就是，这些案件的受害人全部都对失踪的经过保持缄默，无论怎么问都只说是她们自己走失的，没有指控任何人。警察部门秘密调查以后，认为这四起案件都和樱冢护相关，但无法掌握直接的证据，况且就算是有证据，凭着普通人也无法逮捕他。所以，政府想委托您找到樱冢护并将他带回东京，之后的事情负责处理灵异事件的部门将会接管。”  
“我拒绝这个委托……”，昴流看了一眼手机，马上就要到上课时间了，他想着今天还要再找一家没有去过的拳馆报名，烦躁的拎着背包站了起来，“只是未成年少女失踪的话，你们自己去女生中加强安全教育吧，或者增加巡夜的人手，随便怎么样都好……对不起，我也赢不了那个樱冢护。”  
“皇昴流先生，请您等一下。”  
麒饲游人从公文包里拿出一个印着“秘”字的文件夹翻开，里面是昴流的个人资料。  
“皇昴流，性别男，今年21岁，早稻田大学政治经济学部经济学科在读生，此前在京都市立嵯峨中学校念高中，同时也是统领全日本最顶尖的阴阳师家族皇一门的门主。”  
他抬起头看了一眼昴流，确认对方不会离开之后，翻开下一页继续念着，“档案记载，2001到2002年间，也就是在你十五六的时候，跟樱冢护学习了一年的体术，没错吧？樱冢护的强大不仅在于对阴阳术的运用，更重要的是他的体术也非常厉害，曾经跟他交手的人从未有赢过他的记录，就连之前委托他的任务对象，不用法术就被他徒手打死的也是大有人在。但你不一样，你是唯一一个跟他学过体术的人，他的招式套路你都很清楚，而且据我所知，你到目前为止都还一周四次去拳馆练习，每次都在三四个小时以上，可以说体力和技术比起当年都有过之而无不及。这样一来，就算你也打不赢他，但再加上皇一门强大的阴阳术辅助，也是完全可以制服樱冢护的。”

昴流双手颤抖着坐了下来，他眼里怒火中烧，恨不得扑上去狠狠揍这个金发男人一拳。太阴险了，这些公务员，居然连自己跟樱冢护学过体术这种陈芝麻烂谷子的事情都记录在案，太可恶了。况且按照自己这些年来跟政府这些人打交道的了解，区区四起没有出现人命或性侵的普通未成年少女失踪案根本就到不了需要委托自己处理的程度，就算是樱冢护做的又如何，反正最后人不也都找到了么。比这重要惨烈得多的案子都还大把的没有侦破，孤零零地躺在档案室里的灰尘中。  
“麒饲游人，我再问你一遍，要是你还不说实话的话，就再也别想委托我任何事了。”  
昴流强忍着怒火，一边扭住游人还想继续翻动档案的手腕一边压低声音对他说。  
“哎呀呀，皇先生您放手，很痛很痛——”  
游人非常小声但又很夸张地叫着痛，“昴流先生你跟传言的不一样啊，虽然档案里没有描述你的性格，但火炼小姐一直对我说你是她见过的最绅士最温柔最善良的男孩子，没想到你给我的感觉却是有点冷漠和易怒的。”  
“火炼？”，突然想起来了，昨天晚上跟酒吧女老板聊天的金发就是眼前这个人，难道说风月场上的她其实也是政府的眼线么？昴流觉得不寒而栗。  
“不要废话了，是不是有什么重要的人也失踪了，你们才想起来要满世界找樱冢护？”  
“真不愧是皇一门的门主，虽然年轻，但一下子就抓住了问题的重点……”，游人皮笑肉不笑的对昴流说，“是大藏省大臣的孙女，学校门口的监控录像显示，上周五一个身穿黑色西装的男人从寄宿学校开车将她接走，之后就一直无法联络，因为顾忌到社会影响所以没有对外公布消息。警察也因此秘密调查后才发现这可能与先前的少女失踪案和樱冢护有关，他们叫我去看了监控，指认录像上的男人确实就是樱冢护。”  
“果不其然”，昴流冷笑了一声，“要不是内阁大臣的孙女，你们这些人也不会想到要为之前其他的少女一起讨回公道吧。”  
听到这话，游人假装无奈的朝两边摊了摊手，脸上却笑的春光灿烂，“这也是没有办法的事情不是么？人和人之间本来就是不平等的，正因为如此所以我才要做户籍科公务员啊。”

……

昴流直接翘掉了后面的课，去找一个名叫八头司飒姬的女生。她跟昴流同岁，原本也是早大理工学术院情报理工学科的学生，去年因为攻击学校的考试管理系统而被强制退学，之后就利用黑客技术做起了给私家侦探和商业间谍提供各种消息的地下情报屋工作，日常还是活跃在新宿一带。昴流通常接到委托任务后也习惯去找飒姬调查相关资料，因为是熟人，所以价格公道。  
飒姬对着电脑敲敲打打，屏幕上出现了一些不断读取数据的绿色滚动条。很快，这五名失踪少女的资料就被打印出来在昴流的面前一字排开，即使没有专业人士的分析，昴流也发现了其中的关联。  
这些女生全都介于15到16岁之间，一水的留着修剪的层次分明的短发，刘海和鬓角长长的，只有左边耳垂上戴着一枚单独的耳钉；她们全都是一米六五左右的身高，身材偏瘦，胸部发育不明显，喜欢穿黑色高领的常服。尽管她们的样貌五官都略有不同，但五张照片并排放在一起的时候，乍一看就像是分散在全国各地的姐妹。更重要的是，这些少女，从外形上来看全部都很像十五六时的昴流，也就是跟着樱冢护学习体术那年的昴流。

昴流坐进车里沉默地抽着烟，装着那些失踪少女资料的档案袋就放在副驾驶座位上。他感觉到一种由内而外的恶心，如果说政府手里有他们详细的个人资料，那么这些人估计也一早就发现了其中的关窍，所以才会委托自己去找樱冢护吧，学习体术什么的不过就是个托词。昴流有种被愚弄的愤怒，他明白所有这些不过是樱冢护随手丢下的饵，而他们这些人不出所料就都乖乖的咬了钩。  
“可恶！可恶！”  
他掐掉烟，双手愤怒地砸向方向盘，可是回应他的只有空旷的地下车库里长久回荡不去的尖锐噪音。

……

至今昴流都清晰的记得第一次见到樱冢护的那天，高中开学第一天顺利加入了文学研究部，从小就喜欢读书立志长大能够成为一名小说家的昴流总算可以有正当理由和大把的时间来发展兴趣爱好了。放学后他兴冲冲的跑过渡月桥，看到挂在天边的斜阳将一抹温柔的粉橙色洒满了整座岚山，觉得心情好的时候简直看什么都特别美，除了突然飞过的几只嘎嘎乱叫的乌鸦，给静谧的乡间小路带来了一丝不安的阴云。

踏进家门的时候奶奶正和一个穿一身黑色西服戴着眼镜的年轻男人端坐在客厅里喝茶说话，看到昴流进门便招呼他也坐过来。  
“昴流，介绍一下，这位是樱冢星史郎先生，我准备委托他担任你的体术教练。也就是说，从现在起你每天放学后的课外活动，就是跟樱冢先生练习体术。”  
奶奶递了一杯茶给昴流，没有理会他的一脸疑惑，继续转过身去对那个年轻人说，“樱冢先生，这是我的孙子皇昴流。他从小就不喜欢体育锻炼和户外运动，整天只知道待在屋子里读书，虽说也不是什么坏事，但他身体素质太差性格又太过软弱，以后若要扛起皇一门家主之位，还想拜托你将他训练成一个有毅力有行动力的人……”  
“奶奶——”，昴流的脸一下子就白了，急不可耐地打断了奶奶的话，“我已经加入学校的社团了，并没有时间练习什么体术，我也不想练，皇一门家主什么的，也一直都是你们说的，我根本就不想做！从小练习阴阳术，我早就受够这些了，我不要！”  
“放肆！”，当着樱冢星史郎的面，奶奶反手就是一个耳光甩在了昴流的脸上，瞬间苍白的皮肤上就浮现出了五个红肿的指印，奶奶教育起孙子来可从来没有手下留情。  
“当着客人的面大嚷大叫，还跟长辈顶嘴，成何体统！简直折辱了皇一门的门风。”  
奶奶严厉地呵斥着昴流，一边跟樱冢星史郎道歉，“樱冢先生，让你见笑了……不过你也看到了，我的孙子是个很难管教的人，所以还请你无须顾忌，好好磨练一下这孩子的心性。”

于是开学第一天的晚上，就被这个名为教练实则是西装暴徒的男人痛殴了一顿。  
根本就称不上是什么教学，男人上来就给了昴流三记直拳打的他头晕脑胀，还呵斥他为什么不挥手格挡，接下来又是一记正蹬踢的昴流觉得肋骨都要断了，男人居高临下充满蔑视的对昴流说他是废物，他说练习拳法首先就是要学会站稳，还要每天练习扎十个小时的马步。  
简直比噩梦还要噩梦，为什么要受这种罪，做什么狗屁皇一门的门主。  
深更半夜，昴流忍着全身上下骨头散架的酸痛偷偷翻出窗户准备逃跑，一下子就被坐在院子里的樱冢星史郎像捏小鸡仔一样捏住了胳膊。  
“痛——痛——痛——”  
昴流想掰开对方铁钳一样紧紧禁锢着自己的手，该死，明明穿着西装也是看上去高瘦高瘦的像个读书人，怎么力气这么大。

“想跑？这么点小伤小痛就要逃跑，你果然是个难管教的小孩，不过嘛……”，他故意凑近昴流的脸，伸手摸了摸他还有点红肿的脸颊，“这么弱不禁风的，被一个老人打一巴掌脸都肿了半天，这样你就算是跑出家门跑到社会上，也还是被欺负被打的命运哦。”  
“你知道个屁，我会阴阳术，我可以用法术打败别人。”  
“阴阳术是么，哈哈哈，不错不错……可惜你的身体素质太差了，不等你掏出咒符或者捏好手印，别人就已经冲上来打的你说不出话来了，更别提还要念咒语了……”  
他放开昴流，继续语气严厉地说，“阴阳术不过就是一些锦上添花的东西，对于普通人而言或许是够了，但对于真正的暴力分子，面对真正黑暗的东西的时候，软弱的你可能早就吓得动弹不得，更不要提什么打败别人这种无稽之谈了……”  
“……只有经过强化的体魄，通过不断练习体术，让招式动作都形成肌肉记忆，抬起手就知道要挥拳要格挡，迈开腿就知道要去踢对方要害的时候，你才能真正站在一个强大的位置上，不管有没有阴阳术你都不会畏惧暴力和黑暗的时候，才可以说是有资格成为皇一门的门主。”  
“可是我根本就不想做什么门主！”  
昴流被对方说的哑口无言，他知道他是对的，但这些却不是自己想要的。  
“哈哈哈，这可不是你想不想的问题，昴流君……你既然出生在皇家是皇一门的人，这就是你必须承担的义务和责任哦。”  
樱冢星史郎面色阴沉，摘下眼镜用手帕擦了擦镜片，昴流看到他的眼睛在月光下反射着浅金色的光泽，像鹰或者是狼的眼睛。  
“这样吧，我给你一个机会……我就站在这里不动，让你攻击我，随便是打也好踢也好还是用阴阳术都行，但凡你让我挪动一下脚步就算是我输了，我会跟你奶奶请辞说不再做你的体术教练。但是如果你做不到的话，就要乖乖和我练拳，你可以办到么？”  
“真的吗？使用阴阳术……也可以么？” 昴流眼前一亮。  
“当然，一言为定哦。”

结果当然是不可以，且不说昴流纤弱的拳头打在樱冢护身上就跟挠痒痒一样，就算他结手印念咒语使用阴阳术，对方都站在那里纹丝不动，最后还是昴流先没了体力摔到在地上，又是被一顿无情的嘲讽。昴流知道只有十五六岁的自己不过是只被捏住了后脖颈的猫，毫无反抗的能力，只能再一次沉默的接受了现实，不等奶奶施压就主动退出了文学研究社，每天放学后老老实实跟着樱冢护在一间废弃的仓库里练习散打。  
不过也算是不打不相识，除了两人剑拔弩张的第一次见面外，昴流还是逐渐接受了这个突然出现在自己生活中的男人，更何况对方是真的很强大，昴流也从一开始的不屑和逃避变成了对他能力的崇拜和信任，就算练习再辛苦都咬牙坚持下来，甚至主动要求增加训练难度。不出半年他就可以和星史郎勉强过招了，但是也从来没有超过三招就被打倒在地上。  
再次被他踢飞出去撞到仓库墙上的时候，昴流迅速从地上爬起来，对着他大吼一声“再来”。  
“没用的，昴流君……”，星史郎转过身背对着他，“按照你现在的练法，就算是再跟我打一万遍也都是在浪费时间……你的招式都是我教的，我当然知道你下一步的动作，所以想要打赢我的话你只有两条路可以走，要么就是攻其不备，想出一个我不知道的招式，要么就是通过不断的练习，等你长大了，有了更快的速度和更强的力量，我们正面相对硬碰硬，谁更快更强谁就能赢。”

……

“星史郎，我一直这么不要命的练拳，就是为了比你更快比你更强，等到有一天再见到你的时候，我一定要赢过你……”  
昴流开着车连夜在高速公路上疾驰，他的双手攥紧方向盘，将深夜电台的音乐声开到最大，一路上靠着咖啡和香烟续命。高档SUV宽大的车厢内被弄得乌烟瘴气，仪表盘上尽是泼泼洒洒的咖啡渍和烟灰。  
已经知道要去哪里找樱冢护了，等不及了，要快点见到他，赢过他。

将之前四名失踪者最后被找到的地点在地图上圈出来，可实在太分散了，分散在全国各个地方，仙台，静冈，熊本，高知，沿着海岸线又都不是什么大城市，县域内的警力也算不上厉害，除此之外就再找不到规律可循了，总不至于因为东南西北都有就要跑遍全国吧。  
昴流将座椅放平，透过车顶的天窗盯着漆黑的夜空。等等……东南西北，五名失踪者，五，五芒星，对了，就是五芒星。  
连忙爬起来将地图在方向盘上展开，用红色马克笔将这几个地点连在一起，于是地图上出现了一个歪歪扭扭的勉强缺一个角的星星形状。那么这拼图的最后一块会在哪呢？目光沿着海岸线逡巡，最后一名失踪者，到底会出现在哪里？  
昴流清楚这些少女从来就不是樱冢护的目的，他的目标自始至终都只有一个，那就是引自己现身，凑齐五名少女不过就是顺便为之的某种恶趣味仪式。当他走下车子活动活动久坐酸痛的筋骨，靠着车门点烟的时候，突如其来的既视感让他再次回到了十六岁那年的一个深夜。

……

虽然还没到可以考驾照的年龄，但昴流国中毕业那年就在家里司机的指导下学会了开车，有时半夜趁奶奶睡着了，就偷偷开着车子去深夜无人的街上过过开快车的瘾。  
跟着星史郎练习体术快一年了，动作招式确实早就记熟了，可跟他过招的时候就是一点进步都没有，速度还是不够快，拳头还是不够硬，还是只有被他压着打的份。想到这昴流心里无比烦躁，虽然星史郎也说不必急于求成，基本功掌握之后，这些不足可以通过不断的强化练习来弥补，但他到底还是个正在生长期的孩子，跟一个二十多岁的成年人在体力上有着天然的差距，而且昴流也觉得自己做不到星史郎那种近乎变态的自律：无论冬夏，每天早上六点钟起床后都要跑步一个小时，之后再冲冷水澡，白天去做自己的工作姑且不提，下午放学后的时间则是陪着昴流练习体术，等昴流累的躺在地上动不了的时候，他还会帮他按摩酸痛的肌肉，给身上的淤青涂抹药膏。好多次夜里昴流打开卧室的窗户，都能看到星史郎还在月光下的院子里练习拳法，活的比一个机器人还要精准严格。  
到底要怎样才能快点赢过他，是否真的要通过长达数年的练习，等自己慢慢长大才行。  
躺在榻榻米上第一百次翻身之后，昴流掀开被子爬起来，从抽屉里拿了司机大哥给他偷配的车钥匙，熟门熟路走到车库将车子开到岚山的街道上。小心翼翼避开巡逻的警察开了一会快车之后，昴流停在路边一个香烟自贩机旁，买了一包烟，靠着车门熟练地撕开外包装的玻璃纸，叼起一根然后点着了火。

“哎呀哎呀，未来的皇一门门主，私底下居然是个叛逆少年呀……”，星史郎的声音从背后传来，“碰上了就借个火吧，正好我出来散步没带打火机。”  
散步？凌晨两点你跟我说在散步，骗鬼呢。  
昴流把打火机扔给星史郎，“送你了”，接着就要往车里钻。  
“别急着走嘛……”，他一手撑着车门挡住路，一边从口袋里摸出烟盒晃了一根叼在嘴上，没有用打火机，而是故意低头凑近昴流，用一种极其暧昧的姿势把烟对过去点燃，深深吸了一口，接着直起身，似笑非笑的说，“昴流君，味道不错。”  
少年瞬间就从脸一直红到了耳朵尖。星史郎看着他的反应也就不再逗他，自顾自拉开车门然后坐进驾驶位，“进来车里坐吧，外面实在是太冷了。”  
哈？这是你的车么？太不把自己当外人了吧。  
“你是同性恋么？”，昴流别别扭扭的坐在副驾驶座上，把手里剩了半截的烟扔出窗外。  
“哦？何出此言啊昴流君。” 星史郎脸上的表情阴晴不定。  
“那你干嘛奇奇怪怪的，就，那样点烟……”，好歹也有十六岁了，说什么都不懂肯定是假的。  
“嚯，看来我这个体术老师也有必要跟你奶奶反应一下，需要重点关注你的生长发育了。”  
“说什么废话……”，昴流将脸转向窗外，“有就有没有就没有，我又不歧视同性恋。”  
“看来你懂的不少嘛，那我就直说了吧，我不是同性恋，我是性冷淡。” 星史郎一点也没有不好意思的样子，就像说晚饭吃了什么那样自然。  
“哈？”这下昴流懵了，话题超出了他的认知范围。  
“不懂了吧……”，星史郎舒服地靠着高级轿车的真皮座椅，好整以暇地抽完手里的烟，“我们认识的时间也不短了，就当是深夜福利放送吧，告诉你一个关于我的事情。”  
“……谁想知道”，虽然嘴里说着不要，身体还是很诚实的把脸转回了星史郎那边。

“昴流君看过公路片么？” 说话间星史郎突然发动了汽车，昴流被惯性拍在椅背上，惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
“像雌雄大盗或者末路狂花那样的么？”  
“原来昴流君喜欢看犯罪电影啊，不过我们不用这么暴力……”，星史郎将车子掉了个头，沿着国道一路开了出去，“既然睡不着，就开车去附近的城市转转怎么样？我跟你奶奶说我带你出去兜风，你怕不怕？”  
“我怕什么，你是要打我还是要杀我？打我无所谓，反正都被打过那么多次了，至于杀我那就更好了，再也不用当什么狗屁皇一门门主，我还要谢谢你呢。”  
“哎呀哎呀，都说了我们不用这么暴力。昴流君，虽说你还在青春期，不过你这些思想倒是挺危险的，漠视生命？态度随便？你都是在哪里学的这些，看小说？你奶奶说你不喜欢体育运动喜欢读书，是想当小说家么？”  
“嘁，要你管那么多……”，昴流再次将脸转向窗外，手肘架在车窗上撑着脑袋，又点了根烟。过了一会，他忍不住又问，“你要开去哪里？”  
“不是不要我管么？”  
“不说拉倒，反正你开车，累的又不是我。”  
“哎呀，昴流君是在关心我么？” 星史郎故意夸张的拖长尾音说话，伸手把昴流手里的烟拿过来放进自己嘴里，“我们去金泽吧，开车大概要四个小时，天亮前可以赶到那里。”

……

远处的天边已经微微露出一道青白色的亮光，高速公路上的巨大指示牌显示现在距离金泽只有二十公里，日出时分就可以到达这座号称“小京都”的充满了历史感的古城。  
昴流将车停在一间民宿外街道上的停车位，把乱七八糟的空咖啡罐和烟蒂全部扫进便利店买三明治的塑料袋之后，打开副驾驶位前的置物箱，里面静静躺着一把短刀，刀柄和刀鞘上装饰着繁复的花纹。虽说作为阴阳师的佩刀更多的时候是在仪式上使用，但昴流知道这异常锋利的刀刃其实是把趁手的好武器。他默默把短刀揣进怀里。  
从睡眼惺忪的前台接待手里拿过钥匙，昴流走进房间照了镜子之后才看清自己现在的样子，略长的头发乱糟糟的顶在头上，眼底青黑，眼白里布满了红血丝，好像随时能瞪出血来，下巴上还有一层细小的胡茬，浑身上下笼罩着浓浓的烟味，跟两天前的早上准备坐公车去上课的大学生已经判若两人。他把自己面朝下狠狠地摔在床垫上，没洗澡没脱衣服就闭上了眼睛。

再次清醒的时候是傍晚，昴流是被漏进窗户里的夕阳照醒的。他茫然地盯着窗口在阳光下飞舞的尘埃，有种恍若隔世的感觉，心脏咚咚直跳，对于自己的莽撞行事有点不安。其实也并不能确定樱冢护就一定在金泽，他好像从来就不喜欢金泽，所以十五岁以后就离开了这里不再回来，但同时心里又有一丝隐隐的期待，金泽对于自己和星史郎而言还是有些特殊的意义，五年前短暂的road trip，他们开着从家里偷的车子连夜赶到这里，漫无目的的耗上一天时间再回到京都，从此不再提及，就好像从来没有在生命中发生过一样。  
洗过澡之后再次站在镜子前，毕竟年轻，整个人经过一天的补眠已经清爽多了，颓废的黑眼圈退了下去，眼珠里的红血丝也重新被翠玉一般深绿的眸子覆盖，胡子刮干净，取而代之的是湿漉漉的头发垂下来挡住眼睛，看上去竟然有几分天真无辜的模样。昴流伸手碰了碰左耳垂上那枚黑色的星星耳钉，似乎想起了什么，接着便毫不犹豫地摘下来扔在洗手台上，亮晶晶的耳钉闪了一下，反射过一星点夕阳的金色光芒。

……

“等等，星史郎先生，停车，我要进去逛逛……”，昴流指着刚刚经过的路边一间狭小的门店突然叫了一声，星史郎回过头去看，才发现是一间手工饰品店。  
“昴流君，那个好像是饰品店吧。”  
“我知道我知道，我想打耳洞。”  
“哈？什么情况……”  
星史郎跟着昴流走进饰品店，这种感觉有点奇怪，他想起一些陪女朋友逛街的段子，表情变得不自然起来，虽然他也从来没有交往过通常意义上的女朋友。昴流则大大方方走到年轻的波西米亚风女老板面前，直接说自己要打耳洞。  
“哎呀，这么漂亮的男孩子呀！” 女老板看到美男眼前一亮心情大好，连忙拉着昴流的手说个不停，“男孩子的话打一边的耳洞就好了，好看又有个性。”  
“你说呢，星史郎先生？” 昴流兴致勃勃的回头征求他的意见。  
“随便你自己高兴吧……” 星史郎不置可否，转身到店门外抽烟去了。  
打耳洞一点也不疼，但能听见针尖穿过皮肉发出的“噗嗤”一声，这种感觉非常微妙，昴流觉得耳垂上有点热热的，老板就跟他说已经打好了。  
“前三天不要碰水，第一个星期不要摘下来，等耳洞长好之后才可以换自己的耳钉……要是发炎的话就抹点药膏，周围拿酒精棉消消毒……”  
女老板跟昴流交代着注意事项，他下意识摸了摸还有些发热的耳垂，心里觉得十分快活过瘾。并不是临时起意，昴流一直就想打耳洞，但又没什么特别的理由，就像是背着奶奶去抽烟开车这种事一样，哪个青春期的少年不想干一些叛逆的事情呢，或者说，青春期的少年总希望自己能够一夜成年，做那些大人才可以做的事情。

“呐，这个送你了。” 星史郎一边开车一边看昴流用熄灭的手机屏幕当镜子照，臭美的打量着新穿的耳洞，他觉得有点好笑，但还是扔了个小盒子在昴流的腿上。  
“什么啊？” 昴流打开盒子一看，里面是一枚小巧的黑色星星形状的耳钉，“诶，好漂亮啊……”  
“没想到星史郎先生还挺会买东西的，话说，是不是有很多女人喜欢你啊？”  
“我说过我是性冷淡吧……”，星史郎瞥了他一眼，但也没有生气，“像你这种青春期的小朋友什么都不懂，才满脑子想的都是女人，我对这种事可没兴趣。”  
“是，是，就你是大人，你懂的多，性冷淡先生。”  
昴流似乎心情很好，不去计较星史郎说了什么，反而嬉皮笑脸的揶揄他，但是话一说出口就觉得心跳一下子漏了一拍，他们不至于也不应该这么亲密吧，他暗中握紧了发抖的手，他慌了，他害怕了。本来这个人只是自己不得不接受的体术老师，除了一开始有些针锋相对，后来大部分时候还是很尊敬他的，他们的关系应该到此为止就好，可怎么一次通宵的road trip之后就变了呢，两个人莫名其妙变得亲密起来，甚至到了可以互相开玩笑的程度。这样的亲密感让昴流觉得不安，就像无意间窥视到的一个别人的秘密之后就要被迫承担起保密的义务，两个人就此也会被捆绑在一起变成所谓的共犯或者说同谋。  
他脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，于是打开车窗又点了一支烟，也不怎么吸，手就这么夹着香烟轻轻搭在车窗上看着窗外变化的街景，淡蓝色的烟雾随着车子驶过消散在身后的风里。

之后心不在焉的昴流被星史郎带到了一间以明黄色和粉红色为主色调的甜品店里，Mister Donut，什么鬼，为什么两个男人要进来这种一看就甜不兮兮的地方，他漂亮的眉毛都快要拧到一起去了，装作没看见走过来点单的服务员妹妹脸上那不怀好意的窃笑。  
星史郎对着面前的一盘甜甜圈眯起眼睛，露出看情人一样甜蜜幸福的微笑，昴流简直要被这样腻歪的表情给雷翻了，哦，还有面前那个堆的超高的水果冰淇淋巴菲，他觉得星史郎的表情或者甜腻的巴菲同样让自己倒胃口。  
“为什么会有成年人喜欢吃这种甜食啊，腻死人了。”  
“连夜开车是很辛苦的嘛，我需要补充能量……”，星史郎拿着甜甜圈咬了一大口，“清早起床跑步，下午教你体术，晚上再帮你按摩涂药，等你睡着了以后，我还要继续练拳，这些事情都很消耗体力，如果不吃甜食，我的大脑就得不到足够的营养来帮助我思考，昴流君，这就是所谓成年人的爱好。”  
接着，他挖了一大勺冰淇淋递到昴流面前，“你奶奶是不是从来不让你吃这些东西？小时候看着别的孩子可以尽情的吃甜食漫山遍野的疯跑着玩但是你不行，你要一直在家练习阴阳术，吃穿作息一切都被安排好了，你嫉妒他们的自由，所以才一直跟自己说甜食不好吃对吧。你现在不用皱眉了，可以自己吃一口试试……”  
昴流愣住了，他以为一开始就对自己拳脚相向并且要求过分严厉的星史郎不过又是奶奶新招来管教自己的帮凶，后来对他的尊敬也不过是出于敬佩他的实力，可没想到这个人居然不动声色的观察到了连自己也没有发现的内心，简直敏锐的可怕。他想起第一天见面的夜里，星史郎的眼睛在月光下泛着像鹰或者是狼一样的金色光泽。  
“啊——”，昴流凑上去一口含住了勺子，只觉得半融化的冰激凌凉凉的甜甜的，丝滑的出溜一下子就顺着喉咙滑进了胃里，像条灵巧狡黠的金鱼。嘴角还沾了一点奶渍，昴流用无名指把那滴乳白色的液体捻了下来，再送进嘴里舔了舔指尖，真的很甜，但一点也不腻人。  
“喂，拜托你不要做出这种奇怪的动作可以么？”  
星史郎看到这样的场面只想捂住眼睛，这孩子不光脸长得好看，动作也很勾人，真该死。  
“怎么了？”  
始作俑者还完全没意识到自己刚才的动作有多引人遐想。

……

离开民宿之后，昴流开着车子在金泽的大街上转悠。要找到星史郎的藏身处并不容易，他只知道他出生在金泽，但房子已经在十五岁那年卖了，他说自己讨厌那里并且当时也需要钱。很难想象曾经的樱冢护生活是什么样的，昴流就算从小被家人严格要求没有什么快乐的童年，但身为家大业大的皇一门门主，至少在金钱方面他从来没有拮据的时候，穿的衣服都是高级货，考上了早大就在寸土寸金的新宿租一套贵死人的高级公寓，甚至就连现在开的这辆车，买凌志是因为从小家里的车就是这个牌子，而买车的原因也并不是为了上课通勤而只是方便下课和周末去拳馆练习。  
如果一个人小时候讨厌一个地方，那么多半长大以后就不会再回来，可如果回来了，就一定是有什么不得不做的事情，像是一个交代或者了结吧。五年前星史郎带他来金泽的时候并没有去看过他的祖宅甚至没有去任何观光景点，他们只是开着车子在大街上闲逛，去一间饰品店打耳洞，再去Mister Donut吃了个甜品就回去了。这里的特产是金箔，所有来的游客似乎都会买一个金箔冰激凌，就像去京都的游客一定要吃抹茶冰激凌一样。昴流一边开着车子一边思维发散，胡思乱想，各种不相关的念头像拔掉浴缸塞子后咕咕冒出的水泡一样冲进他的大脑，在想到冰激凌后，他才意识到自己好像除了那次，就再也没吃过冰激凌了。  
干脆去买个冰激凌吧。  
副驾驶位上放着从民宿随手拿的金泽旅游导览手册，昴流真的把自己当成一个观光客那样，将车子停在路边开始研究去哪里买金箔冰激凌比较好。  
“……东茶屋街（ひがしちゃやがい／HIGASHI CHAYAGAI）的前身为东廓（ひがしくるわ／HIGASHI KURUWA），从1820年到昭和初期这段期间为金泽地区最高等级茶屋街，以前是男人夜晚游乐之处的东茶屋街，到了现代老屋翻新，外观低调的作风内藏了许多现代年轻人所谓的潮物，如金箔冰激凌、和风吃茶屋等……”  
好吧就去这里，就当顺便参观一下古建好了，昴流设置好导航，向东茶屋街开去。

……

“呐，呐，昴流君，你睡着了么？”  
经过一夜无眠的驾车旅行和一大份高热量的甜食下肚之后，昴流终于靠在副驾驶位上昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，星史郎见喊了他两声也没有答应，便缓缓拐下了主路，把车停在一处无人经过的树荫里，摇下车窗点了一根烟。  
“昴流君，其实我是樱冢护，你作为皇一门的继承人应该知道樱冢护吧？跟你们互为表里是为政府服务的秘密组织，不过我们只负责杀人，比起荣耀加身的皇一门，我们也就是在暗地里做些脏活累活……”  
他扭过头看着昴流安静乖巧的睡颜，跟平时故意表现出来的暴躁或叛逆行为相去甚远，他知道他一直都是个温柔的孩子，内心甚至是软弱敏感的，不可告人的，就像是留在柔软蚌肉中的沙砾，必须用一层层的硬质分泌物包裹起来。  
“昴流君，知道我为什么要带你来金泽么？”  
“我是在金泽出生的，祖宅就在金泽的东茶屋街，那里以前应该是艺伎经营的场所，不过我也不知道先代樱冢护都是做什么的，反正等到我母亲也就是上一代樱冢护，她是个妓女。”  
“我直到九岁那年才第一次见到她，之前一直住在孤儿院里，不知道自己的父母是谁。突然有一天政府部门的人就领着我去了她那里，跟她说我是她儿子，她就这么居高临下的看了我一眼，好像是看一个随手扔下的旧茶杯一样，然后我就跟她生活在了一起。”

星史郎摸了摸昴流的脸，他太年轻了，在阳光的照射下柔嫩的脸上还有一层淡淡的绒毛，像是刚摘下的水蜜桃或是刚从水里冒出尖角的荷叶。  
“那时候最不喜欢的事就是放学回家看到她正在工作，不论是哪种意义上的工作……最最不喜欢的就是她将那两份工作同时做，合并成一个对象的时候，因为之后我还要帮她收拾残局……流了满地的血和精液混在一起，榻榻米的垫子永远擦不干净，只能半夜把这些东西拖到垃圾桶里烧掉……我帮她处理那些尸体，院子里全是血腥味，真奇怪为什么没有邻居报警，后来才知道是她张开了结界……锯子锯开人体的时候白色的皮肤黄色的脂肪红色的血液黏黏糊糊搅在一起，就像融化了一半的冰淇淋那样，我看到这些东西就反胃，一定要在舌头下面含一颗糖果才能呼吸……”  
“我一边将尸体锯成碎末冲进下水道一边想，她杀人和分尸的手段太没有品位了，樱冢护怎么能把自己变成一个只会色诱的二流杀手呢，而且每天晚上她的叫床声也太吵了，关着门塞着耳塞都没用，吵得我都没有办法看书写作业了……我想要杀了她。”  
他看着昴流平缓起伏呼吸的胸膛，缓缓将手移到自己的腿间，解开皮带拉开拉链，覆上了那已经半勃起的器物上下套弄着。  
“十五岁的时候我杀了她，一掌贯穿她的心脏，血流的满院子都是，我这时才知道不是她杀人没品位，而是人死的时候就是会流这么多的血啊，没有杀过人的人是很难想象的，一个人的身体里居然会有这么多的血……我杀她的时候是在冬天，大雪覆盖了整个院子，红色的山茶花窸窸窣窣落了一地，就跟无数人头落地的声音一样……她直到死的时候都非常美丽，而且很年轻，可能还不到三十五岁吧，其实我也不知道她的真实年龄。之后我把那房子卖了，换成今后三年的生活费搬去了东京，在那里念完了高中。她死了后我也就继承了樱冢护的身份，开始帮政府执行暗杀任务……好处就是这份工作的报酬非常丰厚，至少再也不用为生计发愁了。”  
星史郎手上的动作变得越来越快，昂扬的性器顶端泛着一丝闪亮的水光，在一阵痉挛般的震颤之后，他闭着眼睛发出了一声满足的叹息，靠在椅背上喘着气。

“喂，星史郎先生，一个性冷淡的人会看着别人自慰么？”  
昴流不知道什么时候已经醒了，正微微眯着眼睛盯着星史郎，脸上的表情似笑非笑。不过星史郎倒是一点也没有自慰被别人发现的窘迫，他非常淡然的掏出手帕擦了擦黏在手上的精液，再用纸巾将喷在车里的那些也尽数擦去。  
“你是什么时候醒的？”  
“我根本就没有睡着，星史郎先生……”，昴流拉了拉身上的衣服坐直了身体，“你觉得皇一门的人会随随便便在外面当着别人的面熟睡么？就算你是我的体术老师，也有可能是敌人派来的杀手，如果连这点警惕和自觉都没有的话，我也枉费跟你学了那么久的拳法，也不配做一个合格的皇一门继承人了。”  
“不错啊昴流君，我对自己的教学成果更满意了……不过我更在意的是，你听说我是樱冢护的时候竟然一点也不吃惊。”  
星史郎重新发动车子开回主路上，现在是下午，他们要在天黑前赶回京都。  
“没什么好吃惊的，我早就知道了……星史郎先生，你以为全日本有几个姓樱冢的人，随便查一查就能知道的事，可是我却奇怪你居然一点也不掩饰自己的真名，还有那些你平时总是遮掩的很好的西服，但凑近了闻一闻就会发现上面还带着些淡淡的血腥味，衬衫的袖口偶尔还有一些没有弄干净的血渍……星史郎先生，你还是不够仔细啊，或者说你也根本就不在乎我是不是会发现对吧？”  
星史郎听到这些话，又想到昴流刚才看着自己的表情，那种既非震惊又非生气，倒更像是一种早知如此的狡黠，他头一次对这个少年的早熟感到一丝害怕，但夹杂其中的还有一丝兴奋。原来在不知不觉间，第一次见面时那个毫无城府大喊大叫，被打了就哭就想逃跑的孩子已经成长的像个大人了。

“星史郎先生，我能问个问题么？” 昴流将手放进口袋摸到了烟盒，犹豫了一下还是忍住没有点烟，“你既然身为樱冢护，为什么要来皇一门做体术老师？”  
“我也不明白自己为什么会想要做你的体术老师，在我看来我们的身份相去甚远，应该就像白天和黑夜那样永远不要见面才好，但同时我又很想知道，如果是皇一门的话，会不会有另外一种完全不同人生。于是我来了，我看到了，一开始我只是想看看就走的，但不知道为什么还是迟疑了，我觉得剥开表象之后我们其实都差不多，都只能被迫接受自己的身份活下去，哪怕再厌弃也只能屏住呼吸忍着恶心活下去。”  
“那你想过逃离么？离开这里，离开日本，永远不再回来。”  
“我想过啊，在刚开始的时候……我不明白为什么非得是我来经历这一切，为什么要看着自己的母亲一边接客一边杀人，我还得帮她处理尸体。但在我杀了她之后好像这些事就变得无所谓起来，杀人什么的也无非就是一份工作而已，既然这样那就闭着眼睛去做好了，既然都是没有意义，那就让没有意义贯彻到底好了……其实无论逃到哪里都差不多吧……”  
“所以我们第一次见面的时候，你才跟我说那些话是么，都是你的切身体会？”  
“我不记得跟你说过什么话了，昴流君……”，星史郎打断了他想继续下去的话题，“我们大约还有两个小时就要到岚山了，如果你累了的话可以闭着眼睛休息一下……放心，我不会杀你的，至少不是在今天。”

……

昴流咬了一口金箔冰激凌，金箔本身没有任何味道，覆在奶油上只是因为好看和增加卖点，而景区的商店为了控制成本，使用了过量的人工香精让口味变得甜腻且厚重，实在算不上好吃。他在想，为什么当年觉得冰激凌并不腻人呢，还是其实自己根本就不记得冰激凌是什么味道了，只不过是些留存在记忆里的偏差。  
还有一半但是实在咽不下去了，昴流把剩下的冰激凌扔进垃圾桶，没有驾车离开而是沿着黄昏夕阳下的古老街道慢慢散起了步。星史郎说过他的祖宅就在东茶屋街，但房子早就卖掉了，更何况他厌弃着自己成为樱冢护之前的那段青少年时光，所以他大抵是不会回来这里了吧。透过茶屋外侧那些根本就看不见屋子内部的被称为“木虫笼”的红色木栅栏，他在想，究竟在曾经的哪一间院子里，年少的星史郎听着自己母亲的叫床声，默默关闭拉门塞上耳塞，又在月光下帮着她将沾满精血的榻榻米垫子烧掉，将尸体锯成碎末冲进下水道。

将手中的烟掐掉，回到车里插上钥匙准备点火，突然感觉到身后传来一阵微弱的呼吸，昴流将手默默伸进怀里握住了那把短刀。  
“昴流君，你似乎忘了什么东西在民宿。”  
一只手从背后伸到他的鼻子底下，掌心里赫然躺着那枚黑色的星星耳钉。  
是星史郎的声音，昴流猛的瞪大了眼睛。他握住那只手反扭到身后，另一边已经掏出了怀里的短刀抵住对方暴露在空气中脆弱的动脉，而星史郎只是无辜地朝两边摊开手。  
“哎呀哎呀，昴流君，你果然还是那么暴力，一见面就对我刀刃相向的，好吧，你赢了……”  
昴流从他手里将耳钉夺过来装进外套的内袋，反而将刀抵的更紧了一点，薄薄的皮肤似乎已经渗出了一条细密的血线，他压低声音说，“我保证不杀你，只要你乖乖跟我走。”  
“哦，这我可不能答应你”，他假装害怕的舔了一下自己的嘴唇，“你知道把我交到秘密事物部门之后他们会对我做什么吗？他们会强行收集我的精液，培育出带着樱冢护血统的试管婴儿，然后再杀了我。”  
“星史郎先生，我不记得你还有怕死这种设定……”，昴流收回手里的刀，“你把人质放了，我就跟他们说没找到你。”  
“哎，昴流君，你是真不懂还是装不懂，人质什么的对我来说没有意义……你说的那个女孩子，在你踏进金泽的那一刻我就把她扔在海滨公园了，估计路过的热心市民已经打过报警电话了吧。”  
“那我们就没什么好说的了，你走吧……”  
昴流面色阴沉的转过脸看着前面的挡风玻璃，转动钥匙发动了车子。  
“哎呀哎呀，我以为五年不见，你还想跟过去的体术老师叙叙旧呢……”，星史郎的脸上露出一副阴险的笑意，“至少看在过去的份上，载我一程吧。”  
“你要去哪里？” 他踩下油门，口气不耐烦的像是不得不在交接班的时候载客的出租车司机，如果可以的话恨不得一脚踩爆这不识相的乘客的脑袋。  
星史郎则随意的说，“回你住的那间民宿，我现在可是无家可归的人哦。”

……

再次回到京都的时候还是黄昏时分，车子沿着渡月河缓缓行驶，昴流看到挂在天边的斜阳将一抹温柔的粉橙色洒满了整座岚山，就跟第一次见到星史郎那天一模一样。  
“喂，星史郎先生，你真的是性冷淡么？”  
“昴流君很在意这种事情么？” 星史郎转过头看了他一眼，“我认为即使跟你说你也不能理解吧，到现在为止我已经有七年没有做过爱了，而且一次也没有勃起过，不是不行，而是我不想……我觉得性欲和我的身体是割裂开的，想到性就想到那些被我锯成碎末的尸体，还有流的一地的血和精液，性和死亡在我这里已经完全区分不开了，那些不是愉悦而是恶心。”  
“但是你刚才一边说着这些一边看着我手淫了……”，昴流握紧了口袋里的小盒子，里面放着星史郎送给自己的耳钉，他的呼吸声变得急促起来，“我刚才没说完，其实如果你想逃离这一切的话，我可以……”  
星史郎蓦地停下车，尖锐的刹车声再一次打断了昴流的话题。  
“你可以帮我去前面的自贩机买包烟么？”，他从钱包里掏出500日元的硬币放在昴流手里，“我要Mild Seven。”  
等昴流拿着烟回到车子旁的时候，驾驶位上已经空无一人。  
此后的五年，他再也没有见过星史郎。

……

天黑之后，轮班的前台看着傍晚出门的俊美青年跟一个三十岁左右穿着考究的男人一起进来，露出一副见怪不怪的微妙表情。  
“看来那个前台把你当成了卖身的男孩子了……我猜他一定很嫉妒我”，一进屋星史郎就抵着昴流的肩膀紧紧压在门上，故意凑近他的耳边说着激怒他的话，“不过也是，我记得昴流君之前就经常被当成是女孩，没想到五年后你长得更漂亮了，一定有很多人喜欢你吧？”  
“放你妈的屁！”  
昴流抬起脚踹在星史郎小腿的胫骨上，他看到对方露出明显吃痛的表情向后退了一步，空出来的距离刚好够他一记勾拳打在他的胸口上，砰的一声，星史郎挥手挡住了他的拳头，但他紧接着就是从右边一个高鞭腿再次攻击对方的脖颈，虽然再次被他伸手捏住了脚踝的位置，可还没有结束，昴流反过身子向后仰去，身体向弓一样拉成一道危险的弧线，接着左腿从正下方踢了上来，正好踢中他的下巴。  
这一下踢得又狠又准，星史郎感觉自己的下颌骨都要被他踢碎了，后退了几步倒在床上，而昴流则是轻描淡写的一个后空翻稳稳站在了地上。  
“昴流君，打的不错，看来我教你的都学会了”，星史郎擦了擦嘴角溢出来的血迹，直接伸开双臂在床上摊成了一个十字，“你现在满意了么？”  
“你要是再说一句废话我就把你的舌头割下来。” 昴流屈起一条腿顶在星史郎的小腹上，几乎把自己全身的重量都压在他身上，掏出短刀用刀尖指着他的喉结，“别再把我当十几岁的小孩子耍了，想杀你的话随时都可以，打你一顿不过是回报当年的礼尚往来。”  
星史郎躺着举起双手，装作投降的样子，“好了好了，我认输，我认输，这已经是你第二次用刀抵着我的脖子了，我知道你现在已经可以赢过我了……只不过，你可以换一个姿势么，你这个样子压着我，我都要硬了……”，  
说着，星史郎掀开西服的下摆，露出自己已经支起帐篷的下半身。  
“你找死！” 昴流在后退前毫不犹豫的握着刀柄狠狠砸在星史郎的额角，鲜血顺着裂开的皮肤缓缓流了下来。

“说吧，绕这么一大圈演这么一出戏，甚至还拉上内阁大臣家的孩子，搞的那帮公务员不得不跑来找我出面，你到底有什么目的。”  
昴流放开星史郎，从房间的迷你冰箱里掏出一罐冰可乐贴在他痛的发烫的脸上，“这里可没有急救箱，为了你那张勉强还能骗骗小姑娘的脸，你最好自己拿着好好冷敷一下。”  
“嘶——，昴流君是在关心我吗？真疼啊，你可是一点都没有手下留情呢。”  
“对你这种人不需要什么手下留情吧，反正不管怎样你都能跑的飞快。”  
星史郎将冰凉的易拉罐滚过受伤的脸颊，笑的有些勉强，“咳咳……昴流君，说起来，你帮我买的烟呢？”  
“当然是当成你的头一样狠狠拧断，再扔到地上踩碎了。”  
尽管这么说着，昴流还是从自己的衣袋里掏出烟盒和打火机扔给星史郎。  
“哎呀哎呀，你还记得我要的是什么牌子的烟，真让人感动。” 他点了支烟，接着说，“我的目的很简单，那就是你啊。”  
星史郎突然站起来，快步走到昴流面前将他逼到写字台旁，然后抬起手捏着他的下巴，狠狠吻了上去。

他趁着昴流惊诧张嘴的瞬间，将舌头伸进他的口中翻搅着，烟草苦涩的味道在唇舌间蔓延，昴流的身体不断向后退，直到被紧紧抵在写字台的边缘，干脆坐在桌子上，他用手攥紧星史郎脑后的头发，不是向外扯而是往自己的方向压，他加深了这个吻。他们的接吻就像打架一样扭在一起，舌头粗暴的纠缠着，甚至连牙齿也磕碰到一起，昴流感觉到星史郎在凶猛地撕咬着他的嘴唇，于是也用力反咬回去，浓浓的血腥味在两人的口腔中弥散，分不清是谁的血，或者说两人的血液都已经混合在一起不分彼此，又随着唾液被两人吞入腹中。  
“够了么？”  
昴流觉得自己溺在这个吻中就快要窒息了，他用力推开星史郎，对方则摇晃着后退了几步才站稳，“当然不够，这才只是个开始。”  
他抬起手背抹了下嘴角，刚才被咬破的嘴唇一直在向外渗血，被踢中的下巴还在突突跳动着疼痛，而被刀柄砸破的额角火辣辣的，估计伤口又裂开了。真是的，好久没有把自己搞的这么狼狈了，但是莫名其妙又觉得很兴奋，很真实，连带着身下蓬勃高涨的欲望，他欺身上前揪住昴流的衣领将他狠狠按到在了写字台上，压低声音说，“游戏结束了我的小朋友，今天已经让了你那么多次，现在该轮到我了……”

带着复古绿色灯罩的台灯被掀到地上，发出玻璃碎裂的声音，星史郎用手臂压着昴流的脖子，屈起膝盖抵在他的两腿间，低下头舔了一口昴流左耳垂上的耳洞，接着从他的衣袋里摸出那枚星星耳钉重新戴了回去，“不要乱扔东西啊，昴流君。”  
昴流试图用双手掰开对方胳膊，可是压在喉咙上的手臂继续用力，呼吸受限剧烈的咳嗽起来，他抬起两条腿缠住星史郎的腰侧，大腿绞紧发力准备将对方从自己身上扭开，只不过他忘记了这个姿势极其暧昧，星史郎露出一个阴险的笑容，按住他一边的腿向内侧摸去，突然一种酥麻的刺激感从身体接触的地方传来，瞬间浑身的力气就像是被抽空了一样。  
“有感觉了么，昴流君？” 星史郎凑近他的耳边吹了一口气，他们的脸挨的极近，粗重的呼吸纠缠在一起，隔着衣服能感受到对方汹涌的心跳，靠在一起的身体互相将热量传递给对方。昴流睁大眼睛瞪着星史郎，看到他金色的眸子里透着一丝血红，现在更像是野兽的眼睛了，而自己居然变成了猎物压在他的身下，脆弱的喉咙不堪一击。  
“你真该照照镜子看看你现在的样子，就跟发情的野兽一样……”，尽管身体被禁锢着屈于劣势，可嘴上依旧不依不饶。昴流看到星史郎额角的伤口在刚才的扭打中又重新裂开，血顺着眉毛流到了眼角，染上了一丝妩媚的红。  
好久没有这种感觉了，昴流想起一开始跟着星史郎练习体术的时候，经常被打的口鼻流血，虽然当下十分疼痛，但过后却无比酣畅，于是故意将手指狠狠捅进那块伤口，用力将皮肉剜开，并把沾着对方鲜血的指尖送进自己的口中吮吸着，露出一副挑衅的表情，“话说，你这几年是跑到哪里治病去了吗？阳痿的毛病治好了？”  
“哈？我让你看看治好了没有……”，并没有期待中的拳头落下，星史郎的一条胳膊从他的腿弯里穿过，直接用公主抱的姿势将昴流扔到床上，自己也整个人压了上去。

混乱中摔倒在床垫上的昴流想起自己不记得在哪里看到过的一句话，性欲与暴力密不可分，在这个世界上只有肉体的接触才是真实的，而性和暴力都可以做到。情欲早已在打斗中变得生机勃勃，他开始渴望着力量、疼痛以及更加深入的接触。他从星史郎的眼睛里看到了自己，并没有比对方的形象更好，同样是眼里迸射着可怕的暴力和色欲，想要用牙齿咬破对方的皮肉，撕裂对方再吞吃入腹。  
紧接着，他看到对方眼里的自己在不断放大直到超出整个画幅，蝴蝶扇动翅膀般轻柔的触感落在眼睛上，星史郎在亲吻他的眼睛，就像亲吻一块珍贵的翠玉。与身体上的坚硬截然不同的柔软情意在两人身上流转，仿佛是在淡青色的月光下演奏的小提琴曲舒缓而悠扬。星史郎眯起眼睛看着他，轻轻抚摸着他漂亮的脸庞，在第一次见面的时候就毫不犹豫的打破了他的鼻子和嘴唇，温热的血流的满脸都是，因为他无法控制在第一次见到他时就萌生出的欲望，而理性的克制只能将其诉诸暴力，用暴力来掩饰性欲，真的是有够恶劣。

星史郎解开两人身上的衣服，用宽大的手掌握住两根硬的发烫的性器并在一起上下撸动，昴流则用手挡住眼睛避免看到这种羞耻又刺激的画面，这种刺激比自慰或是跟女人做爱来的都更加强烈，身体被心中点燃的欲火烧的越来越热，好像全身的血液都在沸腾，全身上下都在不断的颤抖，像蒸汽机一样需要尽快将压力释放出去。他在星史郎那好像流动的金色旋律一般的目光注视下，伸长了脖颈发出一声类似野兽的低吼，搏动着射出了自己的欲望。  
昴流躺倒在床上，胸膛上下剧烈的起伏着大口的喘气，射精后的不应期让他的大脑一片空白，直到感觉到对方正在用沾满精液的手指轻轻搅动着紧闭的穴口，他本能的将腿并拢却没有躲闪，他感到他的手指挤进狭窄的缝隙，攀援过内部的沟壑皱褶，轻轻的来回旋转抽动，接着手指增加了，在他的身体里像两条交尾的蛇那样扭在一起缓缓挪动，慢慢摸索着敏感的前列腺，就像是寻找伊甸园里蛊惑亚当夏娃的苹果，罪恶又迷人。  
“昴流君，你真美……”  
星史郎注视着昴流眼角沁出的水汽带着三月樱花一般娇嫩的淡粉色，他的面容比樱花还要绮丽，他的身体比樱树还要挺拔，他抚摸着他光滑的皮肤下绷紧的肌肉，带着深刻的训练痕迹，如果他想的话，他的拳头可以击碎颅骨，他的大腿可以绞断脖子，他已经变得和自己一样拥有着生杀掠夺的权力，他们分别站立于两座峰顶，而此时，他却躺在他的身下喘息着，因为情欲而绵软的像一匹上好的丝绸。他打开他的双腿，就像摊开一本没有读过的新书，将坚硬的顶端抵在湿热的穴口就像开始阅读序言。  
他用像被金属刮过一样嘶哑的声音对昴流说，“我要进去了，昴流君。”

硕大的龟头抵在狭窄的穴口费劲的往里面挤，那里面太紧太热就像是在滚烫的岩浆里行走，星史郎不得不停下来深呼吸一口气才能抑制住自己想要射精的欲望。他将他的双腿叠起向胸口压去，这样就可以低下头看清楚他们身体相连的地方，看着涨紫的阴茎一点点被那个魔法般的入口吞下，一点一点摩擦过他的肠壁，就像坠入五彩斑斓的万花筒内部，每旋转一下就会变幻出一个不同的花色，爽的让人头晕目眩。他看着自己的阴茎在他颤抖的身体内进出，感觉像是在打发一盆鲜奶油或者蛋白霜，交合的地方溢出鲜嫩的汁液，再随着身体的律动被搅打出一片细密的泡沫，之后流满比戚风蛋糕还要细腻绵软的大腿。  
他弯下腰衔住昴流挺翘的乳尖，就跟品尝奶油蛋糕顶上装饰的红色糖水樱桃一样美味，漂亮的身体给出的所有真诚的反应，凌乱急促的喘息，潮红的面色，被情欲蒙蔽的双眼和一直主动缠绕吮吸着性器的穴道，全部都像是一道道咒符将自己禁锢在他的身体里，他无法停止。一种铺天盖地的恐惧感擭住了他，昴流的身体仿佛是附魔的道具，只要拥着他便可以人挡杀人佛挡杀佛，这是一种他不曾设想过的结果，于是他决定在这毁天灭地般的情欲浪潮中抛弃自己，他紧紧箍住昴流的髋骨，倾其所有泄进他的身体里。

……

昴流躺在床上睁大着眼睛瞪着天花板，因为胸口还压着一个人而感觉呼吸短促。星史郎依旧保持着交合的姿势留在他的体内，闭着眼睛轻轻啃噬着他的锁骨，整个人因为剧烈运动而散发出热腾腾的蒸汽，而汗水不断从他的发丝间滑到自己身上的时候却是凉冰冰的。他就这样仰躺在床上一动不动，看不出是因为累了还是在享受着高潮后的余韵，直到感觉肺里的空气都差不多都要被挤出去了，他用膝盖顶了顶他的大腿，“星史郎先生，我快要被你压死了。”  
“真不想从你身上下来，要是再插一会我肯定又要硬了……”，星史郎翻了个身平躺在他身侧，从枕头下面摸到一开始昴流扔给他的烟和打火机，点上烟，用手肘撑着自己的脑袋盯着他的脸，另一只手则不老实地抚摸着他的小腹。  
“就这样还说自己性冷淡？”，昴流转过头看着星史郎，拿过他手里的烟自己吸了一口，再把烟雾吐到他的脸上，“你已经干了我两次了，你是吃药了么？”  
“你要是再对我着我吐烟，我还可以再干你两次信么？” 他揉了揉昴流乱蓬蓬的脑袋， “昴流君，我很认真的跟你说，之后我可以跟你走，就算你要把我交给秘密事物部门也没关系，但在那之前你得答应我，让我跟你在浴室、阳台和车上各来一发才行。”  
昴流对着星史郎翻了一个大大的白眼，“没想到你这么欲求不满”，接着啪的一下打开了他揉着自己头发的手，他感觉到滑腻的精液正在从自己红肿的穴口往外流，“你抱我去浴室吧，我累的动不了了。”  
星史郎打开花洒，伸出手指探入他的后穴把残留体内的精液清理出来，接着在浴缸里放满水，用公主抱的姿势将昴流轻轻放入水中，自己也坐进去从背后搂着他，反正这个浴缸挺大的，不得不说有钱就是好，昴流找的这个民宿条件非常不错。他闭着眼睛向后仰，靠在星史郎的肩上，任凭对方的嘴唇在自己光裸的肌肤上游走，直到他含住他戴着耳钉的耳垂。

其实对昴流来说这种强度的性爱不至于让他累的走不到浴室，他只是觉得疲劳，精神上的疲劳让他不愿意睁开眼睛。由于父母早逝，他不得不从很小的时候就被迫承担起继承皇一门的重任，没有办法像一个普通的孩子那样度过无忧无虑的童年，身边唯一的亲人就是对他过于严厉的奶奶，其实他并不太埋怨奶奶一直打他骂他这些事，毕竟这也是出于对家族荣耀的考虑，但结果就是他没有办法亲近奶奶。不光是奶奶，他从一开始就害怕与人别人过于亲密的关系，因为一旦亲密起来就会变的有幻想，而幻想迟早都会破灭，亲人与朋友都会渐渐离开自己，既然如此不如从一开始就断绝这些情感的羁绊才好。他一直以来都是一个人默默的生活，不管是在星史郎出现之前还是他离开自己以后，甚至在五年前短暂的旅途中只是和星史郎开个玩笑都会让他觉得害怕，但同时也让他发现了另一种可能，也许自己还是有机会获得一些复杂的情感，获得另一个人的陪伴。  
本来已经鼓起勇气豁出去了，他想跟他一起走，但星史郎似乎比自己更加胆小，胆小到只敢对着睡着了的自己吐露内心，明明是一个无论阴阳术还是体术都在自己之上的男人，面对感情却总是想着可耻的逃避。当他拿着香烟回到车子旁看到星史郎已经走了的时候，并不觉得很生气或是失望，只是感觉有点遗憾和心疼。他想起之前在《人间失格》里看到的一句话：胆小鬼连幸福都害怕，碰到棉花也会受伤，有时也会被幸福所伤。于是昴流拆开给星史郎买的烟，在连续抽了三根之后他做出了一个决定，他发誓自己今后一定要变得比星史郎还要强，然后想办法找到他，他要带他走。

“星史郎先生，你故意引我来找你，其实是想让我杀了你吧？” 昴流依然闭着眼睛，他将手向后伸去，摸到星史郎后脑勺的头发，比他本人看上去要柔软很多。  
“哦？这你又懂了？” 星史郎依旧舔着他的耳垂，含混不清的说，“五年前他们就跟我说起了继承人的事情，我说我有病不能行房，他们居然说只需要我提供精子就可以，之后会找志愿者培育试管婴儿……简直就是一帮疯子，这个年代还干着纳粹的勾当……”  
“你是情愿自己死也不想留下孩子对么，你不想让一个原本无辜的孩子去做杀人的事情，就像你当年被迫承受这些一样。星史郎，我知道，对他们来说，不管你还是我其实都只是一个工具，能帮他们处理一些棘手的事情，还需要提供自己的染色体保证有下一代的人来继续这份工作，等到有了下一代，我们的死活也就是可有可无的事情了。”  
昴流转过身面对着星史郎，他搂着他的脖子跨坐在他的腿上，看着他的眼睛认真的说，“星史郎先生，我不会把你交给他们的，也不会杀你，你想都别想，我要你跟我走。”  
“你要带我去哪里？” 

“我们要开着车子一路向北，到青森，然后坐津轻海峡渡船到函馆，之后我们换一辆车子继续开，一直到北海道的最北边，一个叫稚内的地方，我们在那里坐船去俄罗斯的科尔萨科夫，在库页岛上，到了那里我们就坐飞机去符拉迪沃斯托克，然后我们会坐上穿越西伯利亚的火车，经过茂密的白桦林和像宝石一样的贝加尔湖，有一段铁路甚至是沿着贝加尔湖驶过的，我们坐在车上就可以看到碧波荡漾的湖面，你要是想下车也可以，湖边有度假小屋，我们就在那里一直住到暴风雪的降临……”  
昴流耸动着腰部缓缓坐下去，将星史郎早已勃起的性器整根套进自己的身体里，温热的水钻进去再被挤出来，他觉得自己像是重新回到了母胎中的婴儿，四周被羊水包裹，温暖又踏实，充满了安全感。  
“……我们坐着火车经过荒凉的远东大陆，我们会去欧洲，一路上我们可以看到好多漂亮的城市，这列火车会停在巴黎，我们可以每天都去塞纳河边散步……我们一起离开这里，随便去哪里都好，只要我们一起，没人能找到我们。所以，星史郎先生，你当然可以不止在浴室、阳台和车上各来一发，你跟我走，我们想做什么就做什么，想怎么做就怎么做。”  
“昴流君，你的计划听上去很完美啊，说的我都有点心动了呢。” 星史郎贴近昴流的脸，亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，他在那里尝到了海水般淡淡的咸味。  
“因为之前我已经走过一遍了，我一个人去的……” ，昴流将头埋在星史郎的颈窝里，声音沉闷的像是从最深的贝加尔湖底传来一样， “两年前奶奶死了，我正式继承了皇一门的门主，其实奶奶死了我一点也不难过，我甚至一滴眼泪都没有掉，因为本来就没什么很深的情感。我只是觉得有点累，我想休假，于是趁着暑假一个人去了北海道，当我走到稚内的时候，突然心血来潮买了去科尔萨科夫的船票。在出发的前一天晚上，我跟旅馆的女招待上床了，事后我问她，如果有多一张船票你会不会跟我走，她却笑着说不会，因为她一整个暑假都要在这里打工赚钱，买一张飞往莫斯科的机票去找她在那里上学的男朋友。她从床上坐起来穿衣服，抬起胳膊扣文胸的扣子，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里射进来照在她脸上，直到那时候我才看清她的脸，她是日俄混血儿，所以有一双金色的眼睛，星史郎，就跟你的眼睛一样。”  
星史郎感觉到不断涌出的滚烫的泪水落在他的锁骨上，带着几乎要把自己的灵魂一起烫伤的温度，他抬起昴流的下巴，再次吻上了他深的像翠玉一般的眼睛，“好孩子，乖孩子，不要哭......”  
我们都是好孩子，我们都想做乖孩子，我们都没法做乖孩子。  
不要哭。

“我一个人穿越孤单的西伯利亚荒原，一个人坐在贝加尔湖的湖畔看着太阳沉入水中，一个人在莫斯科的街头听一个二战老兵用手风琴演奏喀秋莎，他被炮弹炸断了一条腿，身边摆着自己的列宁二等勋章贩卖，可匆匆经过的路人从不多看他一眼......我到了巴黎，在塞纳河边散步，下雨的夜晚打着伞走过香榭丽舍大街停在凯旋门下面，那附近有个旋转木马，橘黄色的灯光在雨夜里美极了，就像第一次见到你那天时洒满整座岚山的粉橙色的夕阳，我突然觉得冷，我好渴望看到太阳......我又坐上了火车一路南下，我停在巴塞罗那，那里阳光充沛，我一个人闭着眼睛躺在码头上，我听见海鸥的鸣叫，真吵啊，可地中海上吹来的风又是那么温柔，那一刻我突然想到了奶奶，突然想起小时候有一天奶奶也是这样拉着我的手在渡月河边晒太阳，风带着竹林的沙沙声，像摇篮曲一样温柔，我终于哭了，在异国的街头哭的像个白痴一样......”  
“所以，星史郎先生，你跟我走吧，我再也不要一个人了……”  
昴流亲吻他，却在他的嘴角也品尝出了像海水一样的咸味，这到底是谁的眼泪，他捧起他的脸，看到了一抹流动的金色，冰冷的像琥珀。

“昴流君，你还记得你问我为什么身为樱冢护却要去皇一门做体术老师么？其实我原本是想拖着所有人跟我一起下地狱的，包括皇一门和政府那帮人，我就像是要帮希特勒炸毁巴黎的肖尔蒂茨，可当我看到你之后，就跟肖尔蒂茨从窗口看到了在巴黎街头穿着水手服玩耍的儿童一样，我放弃了那个阴暗的计划。”  
他抚摸着昴流耳垂上的星星耳钉，“你知道么，从那天起，我就想在你身上打下我的烙印，哪怕你从来就不属于我，我也想留下一点自己的痕迹......我偷偷在这上面留下了一个法术，你要是摘下耳钉我就会知道，当我找到这里看到孤零零留在洗手台上的耳钉时我承认我害怕了，我害怕你会把我从你的人生中驱逐出去，如果真的是那样，我情愿你可以杀了我。”  
“可是肖尔蒂茨还是被盟军释放了，他们没有杀他，他最终还是回到了巴黎，你知道为什么吗，因为是他拯救了巴黎......星史郎先生，如果不是你，我也许从来就不会觉得人生还有什么事是值得自己追求的，我也许会早早结婚生子传宗接代，像是摆上流水线的产品一样混沌的过完一生，所以说如果有人可以拯救我，那也只有你才行。”

他们在如同羊水一般温暖安全的浴缸里紧紧拥抱在一起，身体内外都紧紧契合在一起，就像两个破碎的物品必须拼凑在一起才可以被修复，破碎的玉器要用融化的金子镶嵌其中，流动着填补那一丝一缕的缝隙。他们的泪水就这样流进彼此的伤口里，带着咸涩的痛楚，才能看清那些细碎的伤痕，才能灭菌杀毒，让疼痛像刺青一样长进伤口里，就像注射过疫苗，从此以后就不会再疼了，愈合之后就不会再疼了。

......

飞过天际 走到海角 要拾回快乐  
双手摸索 双眼搜索 我尚有感觉  
心似刀割 总算醒觉 胜地难闭幕  
失去感觉 失去知觉 我尚有躯壳

......

天还没亮，深色的海面上漂浮着一团团轻薄的雾气，一辆黑色的SUV正沿着海岸高速公路飞快的向北驶去。昴流平静的握着方向盘，侧过脸看了一眼身旁靠在副驾驶座上打盹的男人，眼镜摘下来放在衬衫口袋里，他的睡颜显得比实际年龄还要年轻，甚至显露出一种不设防的单纯，像个乖孩子，不，他就是个乖孩子，他一直是个乖孩子。  
在他过往二十一年的人生中，总是伴随着无法消弭的苦闷，他从来没有放下过身上背负的期待和压力，他试图一个人逃避，但哪怕是逃到地球的另一端一头扎进地中海里都无法释怀，因为他知道自己的内心曾经为一个人深深的震荡过，就像一个穷困潦倒的乞丐偶然中奖过上了一段时间富裕的生活后，再次沦落贫困的时候因为无法接受这样的落差而自杀，一个见过幻彩的天堂在自己面前打开过一道门缝的人，也无法再回到一直生活的地狱中去。所以他要用力抓住这个人，这个命中注定是自己另一半的人。  
这次终于不是一个人开车在路上了，昴流第一次真正为自己做了一件事，得到一个人。

也许今后会一直流浪在路上吧，但是这段漂泊的旅程再长也没有关系，反正他们也没有方向，他们的世界without end。

——全文完——

备注：

1\. 前面写的昴流将失踪少女出现的地点连起来是一个五芒星的形状，这个是我瞎编的，毕竟霓虹的地形长成那个样子，无论如何也搞不成一个五芒星了，不重要不重要，只是为了表达这么个意思~~  
2\. 倒数第二段那几句话是摘自关淑怡的歌曲《地尽头》，林夕作词，是一首非常美的歌，从歌词中也能体会到昴流那种在绝望中坚强的心情，在地尽头看到希望~~  
3\. 标题without end依旧延续歌名的传统艺能，这次选的是动画《金色的琴弦》中月森莲的角色歌，歌词同样传达着对方的爱慕和追寻，关键是这个名字我特别喜欢，无尽，另外嘛毕竟滚爷的排面，私心想夹带进去~~  
4\. 一直想写一个road trip的梗，这篇勉强算沾边吧，真的road trip也许更适合那种热血冒险剧情，或者是在路上的那种迷茫，可惜我都不会写，哎~~  
5\. 作为昴流亲妈，这篇文里的昴流是我目前写的最满意的一个昴流了，他不矫情不伪善，敢爱敢恨，敢打敢骂（大雾，打是亲骂是爱），敢于直面自己的内心，最重要的是爱他坚韧的品格~~


End file.
